Light Bringer
by Last Butterfly
Summary: Castiel is trapped within the circle of fire. Why is his grace leaving him? What plans does Lucifer have in stock for him?  And why does the "You are my favourite!" line not leave my head? XD That was YED's, not Lucifer's.   My first attempt at SPN.R&R pl


I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

* * *

**Light-Bringer**

_By: Last Butterfly, alias MrJensen_

_(Listen to Hurricane from 30 Seconds to Mars while reading it, I dare you.)_

**

* * *

**

Through the holy fire two pairs of blue eyes meet. Tired but unbroken ones belong to an enslaved man within the circle of fire, his torn trench coat and shirt are stained with both dirt and blood.

The gaze of his captor remains on him as he circles the flames, like a predator that does not look away from its prey. His lips curl upwards upon his pale face, though what first catches one's eye is his sickly-looking skin. It is the first sign that his human container slowly refuses the dark soul inside him.

It is the angel who finally breaks the silence when he has to turn in his place once again to follow the other with his eyes. "What do you want from me, Lucifer?" His eyebrows furrow as the other chuckles at that.

"Oh, little brother," The devil smiles while his eyes are taking in the other's form. '_His glow is fading.'_ It is not as bad as it has been when he was brought here, but still… it is easy to spot. "I believe you already have an idea about that." As his prisoner only offers him a stern look without answering, he heaves a sigh and asks. "Where are the Winchesters?"

Unexpectedly, the angel's expressions lighten. "Somewhere..." A smile comes to his face when one of Dean's strange phrases leaves his mouth. "Over the rainbow." He can see how Lucifer comes to a halt in front of him while bowing his head to the side.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" The devil says with a slight humour in his voice. "Interesting," For a long moment he watches the face of Jimmy Novak with interest, before adding. "You should still work on that though."

The angel's gaze leaves his as his smile is slowly fading. His mind brings a memory of Sam and Dean. The older brother offers him a smile of his, before punching him in the arm while telling him 'It was a nice try, Cas.'

Back then he felt warmth, funnily he was like a child who just realized that he could make others laugh for the first time. At moments like that, Castiel feels that he has a place to belong.

But now, under the devil's icy stare, even that slight memory is fleeting faster than he has hoped. Being trapped by the devil after bringing both Sam and Dean far too close to this place happens to be the worst move he has done so far. Not only is he too weak to fight against the fallen angel, but his chances at escaping quickly – if at all – are not good either.

"They are close, aren't they?" The Fallen One's words leave his vessel's lips, and Cas frowns when he turns to face the other again.

The angel's face remains impassive but his eyes cannot be hidden from the other. "I came alone." He says firmly but Lucifer's smile returns almost at once.

It is so easy to see through him. "There's no point in denying it, Castiel." '_Does he truly believe that I can only see him with this human's eyes?'_ His smile widens while the angel narrows his eyes at him. "I can feel you worry about them more with each passing moment." His prisoner blinks but says nothing.

The imprisoned angel holds their eye-contact while concealing any emotions, but deep down he has a tightening feeling in his stomach – or so he thinks. Describing human anatomy is still new to him.

'_Just how much is true about the lore on Lucifer? Could he really see through one's thoughts? Or does he merely use his knowledge about his… target, then pulls the right strings and bluffs until he wins?'_

"It doesn't matter, you know, whether you tell me where they are or not." The devil speaks while stepping closer to the flames. His voice is so calm and sure that it makes his prisoner's fists clench. "Sam Winchester will say yes to me. And eventually Michael will find a way to have Dean as his vessel too."

"No." Castiel shakes his head, his expressions darkening by the moment while Lucifer brings his hands together, pressing his index fingers to his slightly curled up lips. "They won't say yes." The angel repeats, and his blue eyes are glowing in the flame's light. "And we'll find a way to send you back to Hell."

"So it is 'we' now?" The devil points at him while his fingers remained intertwined, making him shift in his place and closer to the other end of the flaming circle. "Those are quite big words, little brother."

"I am no brother of yours, Lucifer." He says, his lips forming a thin line as the other leans forward.

"Yes, you are. In fact," The devil bows his head to the side. "I'm surprised that only _you_ haven't realized it yet…"

His prisoner frowns again, his stern expression changes with the look in his eyes. "Realized what?"

Lucifer starts circling around him again with a smirk slowly forming on his face. This time the angel does not turn, only follows him with his eyes. "You are falling, Castiel." The devil speaks right behind him, and his smile widens as the angel clenches his jaw. "Your grace is slowly fading away with each day you spend among these… hairy apes." Disgust appears on the devil's face before he gazes into the angel's eyes. "And do you want to know _why_?" Even though he takes a long pause, the other does not even blink. "Because our father has abandoned you. He abandoned all of us long ago, little brother."

The prisoner of the flames bows his head slightly, looking at the Fallen One defiantly while he walks by his side. "I'm not interested in your lies."

"I do not lie." The other's footsteps abruptly stop and when Castiel turns his head to the other side, where he expects the devil's reappearance, the flames suddenly die out around him. It would take him merely a second to open his wings and disappear, but no one else knows better than his captor that he cannot be fast enough. He can barely fully open his wings to fly away before he can feel Lucifer's grip upon his neck who pulls him back to the ground.

Castiel's hands clasp upon the Fallen's wrist but his hold is far too strong. Stronger than he had expected. His blue eyes turn round as the other touches his forehead and he feels how his limbs go numb. Even his wings slacken and he suddenly finds himself somewhere in between his true form and his vessel's without his control over any of them. '_It's impossible!'_

Lucifer still holds his neck while letting his brother's body closer to the ground, making him kneel before him. In the meantime his eyes are focused on his with a small smile on his face.

"I don't need to lie, Castiel, because the truth in itself has always been more than enough for me."

The angel's eyebrows slightly shake as the devil crouches down to stay on his eye-level but no matter how hard he tries, his body does not move. Not even an inch. He tries to talk but only a slight moan gets past his lips, causing the other to let out a chuckle. When he feels his brother's fingers trail down the side of his face almost gently, his eyes turn wider.

"You disobeyed." Lucifer says and his voice sounds so sweet that it tightens his chest, even though the other's grip loosens around his neck. "You've lied and _drunk_ and even killed for the Winchesters!" He cannot help as his body leans slightly forward when the other's hand slip from beneath his jaw, keeping him in the same position with his hand grabbing the loose tie around his neck. "So what makes you think that you are better than me?"

Castiel's gaze, however, remains unbroken. He looks the devil in the eye, even though his vessel's heartbeat runs wild underneath his elder brother's fingers.

_'I am nothing like you. And never will I be._'

That is what goes through his mind, and his expression is what makes his captor truly smile. A part of him respects the angel's courage, but another part knows where his pride will eventually lead him. Right into his opened arms in the New Era.

He hoped that it would happen even before the end of the Apocalypse.

"You truly do not know who you are, _Castiel?_" Lucifer flashes him a smirk as he straightens in his place, and for reasons Cas could not name, a shudder runs down his spine when Lucifer calls his name. "Or how important you are to me?"

Honestly, right now he only wants to know how to break free from his hold because he feels how the devil's thumb stroke the side of his neck and it makes his stomach turn. A shiver runs through him which only makes the Fallen's smile strengthen. "My little brother..." Lucifer starts, leaning to the side of his face so that he can whisper in the angel's ear. "You shouldn't fight me, you are barely stronger than the meat-suit you are wearing."

The devil can feel the other's teeth clench while his body is still leaning numbly against his, and he hides a chuckle as he knows that the other tries to gain back control over his body.

"Don't you miss it? The power of your full grace?" Lucifer goes on and as the angel stops struggling for a second, he knows he just pulled the right string. "It does feel horrible you know, to loose all of it. You can believe me."

_'Believe you...?' _There is a strange feeling within Castiel that he cannot name. All he knows is that he does not like it.

His body still does not move as his 'brother's' will closes him out of his own vessel, but for a moment he believes he can hear someone. As he closes his eyes he can hear Jimmy's voice from a distance. Somewhere deep down, he is whispering to him something that has been written the last time the demons tried to break the sixty-six seals. A prayer, from two thousand years ago.

_'...and forgive us our sins,__'_

"I could give it back to you." The devil speaks again while his breath is hot against his ear. He tries to choose between the two voices but he can't close any of them out from his mind.

'_A__s we have forgiven those who sin against us.'_

"All the power you once had and lost. Just think about it for a minute, Castiel."

_'And don't let us yield to temptation...'_

"What has He done for you that I could not give you tenfold?"

_'...but rescue us from the evil one._'

"And all you need to do is ask for it." That is the moment when Castiel feels his captor move. One of his hands loosens the tie around his neck, while the other that rested on his neck before slowly pulls his shirt and coat away from the base of his neck. His blue eyes snap open as Lucifer leans down to his neck. "My sweet, rebellious little brother..."

When the devil's lips make contact with his skin, Jimmy's hand launches forward, his hand grabbing the Fallen Angel's neck and shoves him away with such strength that he can only possess because of the grace he still has left. His eyes are ever so furious but the devil merely laughs at him, as if nothing had happened. "So you still have a little _angel_ left in you, don't you?"

Cas does not waste any more time with answering. In that moment when he regains his vessel, he disappears with a flap of his wings, leaving the other there, kneeling on the ground besides the ring of fire's ashes. And Lucifer laughs full-heartedly while smiling towards the skies. Towards Heaven that cast him out. He has told everything he wanted the other to know and from now it would only be a matter of time.

His brother has slowly become more and more human. Maybe it is Dean Winchester's influence, maybe his vessel's, but that does not matter now. His brother acts on his own beliefs, and that will be his undoing.

"Castiel," Lucifer smirks as he says his name again. He likes the sound of it more each time he hears it with this human's ears. "Throughout _the whole_ _history of Creation_, no angel has ever become closer to what I am now than _you_."

* * *

_**A/N: My first supernatural fic. I love this series, and though I'm not shipping anyone from it, XD I'm afraid I do have a crush on each Winchester and their personal angel too. (Only someone who is blind or**__**blear-eyed doesn't!)**_

_**Köhm, :) so, after season 5 I wanted to write something about Castiel... the way he slowly lost his grace and everything intrigued me, and I especially loved that part where Lucifer trapped him with that ring of fire. This is my re-write of that scene, or something similar. I'll let you decide.**_

_**So... what do you think? ^^;  
**_


End file.
